


Garden of Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, i love how thats a tag, my two fave things combined whoa, suga is camp mom guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa Tooru gets thrown into a world he didn't know even existed a couple days ago, complete with magic, gods and dangerous games. Sugawara Koushi has to learn how to trust others, even when he cannot trust himself. When Akaashi Keiji asked for an adventure, this wasn't exactly what he envisioned. Bokuto Koutarou and Iwaizumi Hajime just try to survive with these drama queens. But what happens when the lot of them get thrown together on a quest to save the order of the universe?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One - Snapdragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katka17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katka17/gifts).



**Snapdragon**

_Its meanings vary between grace due to its height, strength due to its living and growing conditions and deviousness, used as a gift given by individuals to their mistresses._

Tooru’s steps echoed through the silent building. Everyone else was probably gone, doing what they do on a late afternoon. Good. He threw open the doors separating the orphanage house from the roof, a chilly breeze hitting his face. He inhaled deeply and stepped forward.

Granted, maybe the roof wasn’t the safest place to wallow in your woes, but he’ll take what he can get. Lowering himself onto the very edge, his eyes travelled from one part of the city below him to the other. The methodical buzz of the cars eased away a little of the tension in his shoulders. Tooru unclenched his jaw, something he didn’t even realize he had done. Dentists were expensive, after all.

His ears still rang from the shouts of the cooking lady from the canteen. He had just thought that the recipe could have been improved upon, he wasn’t undermining her skills! Nobody ever listened to him. He was the older boy, nearly in his third year of high school, he should know better and respect his elders, bla- bla- bla, the usual. Tooru rolled his eyes and focused on the cars again. Each one had a story to tell, and most didn’t have to go through what he does on a daily basis. They don’t know what it’s like to curse at life from the top of an orphanage rooftop in the middle of the day. A sigh rippled through him. He sounded just like a cliché angst-ridden teenager in a young-adult rom-com. Great, just what he aspired to be.

A playful whisp of wind played with his chocolate curls as he lost himself in the sea of his thoughts. Small whirls of dust circled around him, as if trying to entertain him. Tooru smiled to himself, tugging on a piece of displaced string from his hoodie. At least it was peaceful here, where scornful words and angry gazes could not reach him. Maybe the world wasn’t so bad after all.

Suddenly the wind picked up. Tooru shivered, an uncomfortable feeling enveloping his chest. He shook his shoulders, trying to get rid of it, but to no avail. A tight pressure pushed in his head, threatening to burst. What? A few seconds ago, everything had been fine, so what was happening now? Tooru clutched at his sides, shivering once again. Maybe this was a dream, who knows at this point. Nightmares were a frequent visitor in his sleep so maybe-

His train of thought was interrupted by a shrill scream from behind him. He whipped around, trying to get a glimpse at the owner of that voice. No alien movies could have prepared him for what he saw. It was a bald goat man, in the simplest sense. Tiny, curled horns adorned his scalp and brown hooves clicked on the concrete roof as the creature hopped around in panic.

“Oh gods, why in Tartarus are you _here_! Takeda-sensei is going to have me kicked off camp! How old are you again?”

Tooru blinked in confusion. “Uh- seventeen. But who are y- “

“Watari Shinji, your satyr. No time to explain, come quickly before the monsters get you!” Goat man- Watari exclaimed and yanked Tooru by his wrist.

“Wh- Monsters?” Tooru lifted his brows incredulously, and looked to the edge of the roof, where he had been sitting just moments ago. Instead of the metal curb however, he was met with a giant mouth, agape with two rows of sharp fangs. It snapped shut, nearly severing his pinky finger.

“Alright, monsters,” Tooru mumbled in a small voice. The last thing he saw before he was swept into darkness was Watari’s face, mid-scream.

* * *

A searing white attacked his eyes the minute Tooru tried to open his eyelids. He attempted to sit up, blinking wildly. When he finally wrestled his eyes open and looked around, he was assaulted by a number of different scents, sounds and colorful blurs dashing around him.

“Shouyou get off there _please_ , you’re going to hurt yourself,” said a tired, gray blur. Probably to the orange one on the other side of the room. Tooru’s head spun and he let out a quiet groan. The entire room’s attention snapped on him. He felt two pairs of eyes burning holes in his body with their intensity. Should he say something?

“Uh- where am I?” he directed his question at the gray blur, who wasn’t a blur anymore, but a human being. A somewhat tall figure with very strange hair. Seriously, how does someone achieve completely gray hair with dark ends? The person in question let out a small sigh, and dropped down into a chair next to him.

“So, you survived, eh?”

“Uh, probably. I’m here aren’t I? Unless this is some form of afterlife and you’re an angel,” Tooru’s eyes widened. Shit, he just flirted with his ‘nurse’. So much for first impressions, huh?

The gray nurse person exhaled sharply through their nose and rolled their eyes.

“Unfortunately, no I’m not. But you were close, although I’m not sure how similar an angel is to a demigod. The name’s Semi Eita, and that over there is Hinata Shouyou,” he pointed over at the orange blur- Hinata. Tooru chuckled, but then Semi’s words caught up to him. He froze, and began to stare intently at Semi.

“Demigod? Like, Hercules?” he laughed nervously. Surely Semi had to be joking. The goat man Watari from earlier was a hallucination. Yeah, he just fell and hit his head. Soon the adoption lady from the front desk, who still doesn’t remember his name even after all those years will come and yell at him. Everything will return back to where it was, and he could sit at the top of his roof again.

Except Semi looked him in the eyes and said with complete seriousness. “Yes, exactly like that,”

There was a long stretch of silence as Tooru processed all of this. Theoretically, it made a little sense. The goat man encounter seemed too real to be a hallucination. But, a demigod. Really? That just sounded ridiculous. He didn’t even know exactly what a demigod was. Some of that confusion must have showed on his face, because Semi piped up with an explanation.

“Basically, we’re the children of gods. The Greek ones, specifically. Me and Shouyou are both Apollo’s. That’s why we’re taking care of you, he’s the god of medicine,”

At the mention of his name, Hinata perked up and flashed him an excited smile. “Yeah, and we get to practice at the archery fields. It’s super fun! And the strawberry fields! There’s going to be a new crop soon, that’s what Kita- san told me. He’s really good with plants, being a son of Demeter! He lets me help him with his soil sometimes! And- “

“Alright Shouyou, that’s enough. I think you confused him a little. Go tell Ukai and Mr. D the visitor has awoken,” Semi laughed and ruffled Hinata’s ginger mop of hair. Hinata nodded, and dashed out of the room. Tooru watched the scene before him with a wistful smile.

“Sorry about that, he gets excited easily,”

“No problem at all, it’s really cute actually. He’s like your son,”

Semi looked intently at him for a second, and then hummed. “He’s everyone’s son. Yours soon too, probably. He has that effect,” Tooru raised his brow, but didn’t comment.

“Also, I think it might be good to drop this bomb shell on you before anyone else. Because you can see us, me, Shouyou, this whole camp, you are a demigod too,” Semi winked, and began unlocking the door.

“What?!” Tooru shot up from his place on the bed. Semi, the bastard, just laughed and stepped to the side.

“You’ll know soon enough. He’ll be here in a couple seconds,”

Tooru just had the time to throw him a confused glare, when a loud slam and a curse echoed through the space. The door that Semi had previously held swung open, revealing a disheveled gray-haired man. Tooru peered into his eyes, and had to steady himself. If Semi resembled an angel, this new mystery person was more like a god. Or a fairy. Tooru was entranced as the other held his gaze. They stayed like that for a minute. Or an hour, he lost track of time.

They were only interrupted by Semi, who cleared his throat and chuckled. “I’ll leave you to our visitor Suga. Let me know if there are any complications,” and with that he was gone.

Tooru shrugged awkwardly, and looked to Suga. He was still overloaded with the revelations from that morning, but the pretty boy next to him was suddenly more important. Suga turned to him with a bashful look, and uttered. “Uh, sorry about that. I was sent by management to introduce you to camp. I’m Sugawara Koushi, by the way, but you can call me Suga,” he paused expectantly, and Tooru looked to him, confused. Oh, he wanted his name too!

“I’m Oikawa Tooru,” he pointed to himself. Suga licked his soft lips.

“Oikawa. Nice name. Do you know where you are? And what you are?”

Tooru flushed a little at the compliment, but quickly composed himself. He was Oikawa Tooru, master of seduction, heart breaker extraordinaire and he would not embarrass himself.

“Actually, I just got here. I have no idea,”

Suga snorted, and braced his elbows on the corner of the bed. “Thought so. That’s why I’m here, to help you through the camp,”

Tooru gazed up at him again. He was starting to see the ‘demigod-ness’. Suga practically glowed with something ethereal. His eyes were warm, like coming home on a rainy day. His hair was gray, but if one looked close enough, they could spot some brown in there too. And the very bright strands looked closer to white in the lighting of the room.

“- Camp Half- Blood, each person in a cabin is related to each other. For example, I’m a son of Aphrodite, and my brothers and cabin mates are Akaashi, Kunimi and –Hey! Are you even listening!” Suga waved his hand in front of Tooru’s face.

“Yeah, Suga-chan. You and your cabinmates are related. How does that connect to me?” Nice save.

Suga huffed. “Well, what I’m saying is that you probably are related to some of the kids here. It might be good to take a look at the cabins, see if you’re drawn to any,”

That was a concept he had never given thought before. Siblings. This was really happening, wasn’t it? Eh, might as well give it a chance. Make some memories he can replay in his mind before they cast him out. “Sure. Lead the way, Suga-chan,”

The view out of his ‘room’ (which was actually a tent set up in front of Semi’s cabin) was awe-inspiring. There were houses everywhere, and people running all over the place. Some were playing games, some were exercising, and some were battling with what looked like actual swords. He even saw the strawberry fields Hinata was talking about. Behind him Suga laughed under his breath and Tooru remembered to close his gaping mouth. He whirled around to face Suga again.

“This is amazing. Why have I never heard of this?” Suga opened his mouth to explain, but Tooru was already off, marching through the dirt road connecting the houses. Suga had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

“Oikawa wait up! You will get lost!” the rest of what he wanted to say was silenced by a loud bong, and shouts coming from everywhere.

“Oh, it’s happening. Come on, I’ll show you the rest later. It’s time for your first campfire sing-along!”

* * *

The screams and loud noise from the camp interrupted the little alone time he had. Akaashi sighed and wistfully gazed to the direction of the Cave of the Oracle. Whatever, he would go on a quest one way or another, he was sure of it. He picked up his pace to join a familiar face also making his way back to camp.

“Hey Iwaizumi-san,”

“Oh, hi Akaashi. You don’t usually bother to go to campfires. What’s up?” Akaashi gently shrugged.

“I just have a feeling this year will be a bit different,”


	2. Chapter Two - Laceleaf

**Laceleaf**

_Their blooms are long lasting, and retain their beauty even in cut bouquets. White ones are often used in bridal arrangements, and symbolize abundance and hospitality._

Suga walked down the stone path towards the amphitheater, Oikawa following close behind. It was so exciting, showing a new camper around! Seeing the wonder in their eyes made his heart swell with pride. From the moment they stepped out of the Apollo tent, Oikawa had been staring at everything with an awed look on his face. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, all sparkling eyes and wide smiles. Suga thought it was adorable.

They stopped every couple of meters to greet somebody, but slowly the whole camp population moved towards their direction to sit down for the sing-along. He saw an overexcited Kuroo tugging a filthy, soot-stained Daichi away from the Forge. Suga rolled his eyes, he would have to check on them after, see if they broke anything or anyone. There was shouting to his left, and he saw the disaster Nike- Nemesis pair fighting again, over what looked to be flowers?

“Oi, Tsukishima, Kageyama! Get a move on, you guys are going to be late!” he shouted at the top of his lungs to get their attention.

“Uh, yes Suga-san!” “Sorry, Suga-san,” came his replies. Smirking, Suga focused back on the road again. It’s good to have rivalries every now and then, builds character. Gods know that there are many in this place. (And he might be a part of some. Maybe)

They finally made it to the deep hole in the ground, also known as the amphitheater. The authentic stone walls blended in perfectly with their ancient Greek aesthetic. Not with his pants though, which always required a double washing whenever he sat down on those dusty steps. The atmosphere around them was bustling, people sharing stories, embraces, or just simple gazes. The ones responsible for the music, fire and food were making last minute adjustments. Suga snatched Oikawa’s arm and dragged him through the crowd towards one of the big tables on the sides.

“Grab some food before someone steps on you,” He explained to Oikawa’s dumbfounded expression. He nodded, and quickly took a piece of milk bread from one of the plates.

“Suga, over here! The usual seats!” he caught a voice yelling, and smiled to himself. Tugging Oikawa with him, he began climbing the large steps towards his friends. There, perched slightly to the side sat Kuroo, Daichi (a little cleaner than before), Semi, Akaashi, Futakuchi (smirking, to his horror) and Iwaizumi, who had been calling for him. Suga waved to them and pushed Oikawa in front of him.

“Sup guys. I presume you’ve heard of the new guy? Well this is Oikawa Tooru, and he will be joining us from now on because I said so,” several chuckles rippled through the group at his tone.

“Hey, new guy. I'm Futakuchi, your new best friend,” Futakuchi winked and shoved Oikawa between him and Iwa.

“Hey, Kuchi don’t hog him! Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way” Kuroo reached forward, but got smacked by Daichi. “Kuroo, behave,”

Suga rolled his eyes and collapsed on Iwa’s other shoulder, tuning out Kuroo and Daichi’s bickering. The fires jumped up high in the air, announcing the beginning of the show. Suga settled to just watch the people around him. His eyes traveled from one side of the amphitheater to the other, silently cataloguing every movement and interaction. From the opposite side, he could see Yaku doing the same. From next to him, he could feel Iwa humming to the song that was currently playing. What was it? ‘This is not Kumbaya- This is Sparta’? That was Iwa’s favorite, so it was probably that one. He dragged his gaze from the audience to the side, when he noticed Oikawa. He immediately sensed something was off.

Oikawa looked unto the show with a sort of far away look. Not necessarily sad, just emotionless. Apathetic, like he was stuck in his head. Suga resisted shaking him out of it, it wasn’t his business anyway. But, he couldn’t say that the young man didn’t intrigue him. He was old for a new demigod, Suga himself was discovered when he was nine, cold and abandoned in front of a club. Before his mind could wander further, a loud noise interrupted him.

“Demigods! Thank you all for joining me on this fine evening! I know what you’re all thinking, isn’t it a bit early to end the camp sing-along? Well, you are right of course, but that is for a reason! Would you take over for me, Takeda- sensei?” Ukai, the current leader of the camp along with Dionysus, announced to the packed audience. He then stepped to the side, making way for Takeda- sensei. The small satyr cleared his throat, and pushed Watari up front with him. What is he doing there?

“Yes, as you all know, we have a new addition to the camp today. Oikawa Tooru please stand up!” There was movement to his right and Oikawa shuffled upwards, flashing everyone a bright smile. “Let me give the word to my trusted pupil, Watari Shinji, who successfully rescued him!” Watari then went on a lengthy spiel, specifying what happened. Suga heard all of that already, he was summoned when they arrived.

“Thank you Watari,” Ukai once again took over “In celebration of such news, we have all agreed to host a game of Capture the Flag earlier. Now the teams for this game are Aphrodite Cabin, Hecate Cabin and Hephaestus cabin versus Ares Cabin, Nike Cabin and Dionysus Cabin, one team has to take Oikawa. The captains are Sugawara Koushi and Iwaizumi Hajime. All teams and spectators are to be by the edge of the forest in twenty minutes!” Suga glanced at Iwa, just to see him smirking down, mocking him with his gaze.

“I’m taking Oikawa,” Suga growled.

“Go ahead,” Iwa replied, still smirking. Irritated, Suga shot up into the air and stormed off, Oikawa following like a lost puppy.

“Uh, thank you for that. Where are we going?” Suga was only barely listening to him, his competitiveness amped up to a maximum.

“The forge. Thank the gods we have Hephaestus on our side, Iwa is going to have his ass handed to him,” he announced, his tone dripping malice. They were lucky. Daichi had been working on metal communicators, and while they were still in their beta stage, they were safe for testing (proved by Kuroo). Suga slammed open the door, to find Aone standing there, already going through the weapons cabinet.

“Do you have anything? You saw Oikawa, what weapon do you think would suit him?” he said in what he hoped didn’t sound as a desperate tone. Aone blinked at him, and wordlessly handed a whip to Oikawa, who looked as though his eyes would pop out of his head at any second.

“You want me to use this. To fight. You want me to fight,” he opened his mouth like a fish.

“No, I want you to tap-dance with the nymphs,” at his blank stare, Suga sighed “Yes of course I want you to fight. I understand it’s scary, but just slap the whip at anyone who comes into a close vicinity of you and you’ll be fine. Now come and get dressed, it’s starting,” Suga smiled reassuringly, and began pulling out his sleek fighting suit.

* * *

“Eyes locked at Tsukishima, not engaging, waiting for orders at HQ,” a muffled voice said through the communication device. Suga took the earpiece and mumbled out his answer. He was getting antsy for some reason. They haven’t met any monsters, and the game was well underway. He shifted his position on his favorite tree lookout spot to a more comfortable one. This was one of the more boring parts of Capture the Flag, the waiting. Just when he was finally settling in, he heard a branch snap. Iwaizumi. Ares Cabin was still no good at stealth, huh? Suga quirked his lips upwards, and began sneaking through the thick greenery, following Iwa.

As he was just about to reveal himself, the plateau they were standing on began to glow softly. It was a cool blue light, coming from a nearby cove shrouded in leaves. Both Suga and Iwa moved forwards, wanting to investigate. Iwa gasped.

“HQ speaking. Requesting back up, left wing of the forest, ASAP,” Suga whispered into his device.

His back facing them, stood one Oikawa Tooru, successfully activating a part of the legendary labyrinth, with a blue owl flickering above his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback for the first chapter, each kudos and comment means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, Karma here! This is my very first shot at making a long fic, so bear with me ;)  
> Comments and Kudos are all greatly appreciated, and I hope you guys like what I come up with!  
> (btw Kat this fic is for u <3)


End file.
